1. Field
Exemplary embodiments according to the concept of the present inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and particularly to an OLED display for supplying a first control signal in which a ripple voltage is compensated by feeding back a first control signal applied to a pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel displays, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display displays an image by using an OLED that emits light when electrons and holes are recombined. The OLED display has merits in that it has a fast response speed and is driven with low power.
The OLED display includes a plurality of pixels that are connected to a plurality of data lines, scan lines, power lines, and the like. The pixels typically include an OLED, at least two transistors including a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.
In this case, each of the pixels may store a voltage corresponding to a difference between a control signal and a data signal supplied via the data line in the capacitor, and may emit light with luminance corresponding to a difference between the stored voltage and a power supply voltage supplied via the power line.
However, since a ripple voltage is generated in the control signal when the data signal is supplied to each of the pixels, the capacitor may not be able to stably store the data signal.